vidas agridulces
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: Lee pasa por un mal momento y se encuentra con Ino en el sitio más inesperado. Estos hablarán sobre sus agridulces vidas, y todas esas cosas buenas y malas que suceden.
1. Capítulo uno: las bailarinas exóticas

**NA: La verdad es que me cuesta mucho enfocar esta historia que me da vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo, espero que me digáis que os parece x3**

Otro bar, otra vez ahogando las penas en vasos de cerveza barata y la atención de mujeres que no le interesaban lo más mínimo, otra noche más un disfraz del chico feliz y divertido que pasa muchas horas contando chistes graciosos para acabar la noche solo, destruido en casa, tirado en la cama y temiendo la resaca del día siguiente. Lee llevaba meses así. Esa noche no había salido, estaba estirado en el sofá de su pequeño piso pensando en el pasado que le asfixiaba desde hacía meses. Como aquella tarde del verano pasado estirados en aquella arboleda Sakura y el.

Ella sobre el con los ojos cerrados decía "¿sabes Lee? Nunca creí que nadie pudiera hacerme tan feliz, además ¡vamos a tener un bebe! Y tendrá mi dominio del chakra y tu habilidad para el taijutsu, será el ninja más poderoso del mundo". Lo cierto es que si iban a tener un bebe, el que iba a ser el mejor ninja del mundo…

Lee rompió a llorar silenciosamente, envidiaba a Sakura y odiaba a su nuevo novio y su estúpida, pero muy feliz, vida juntos… después de los años, después de haberse creído un ganador retrocedía en el tiempo a cuando Sakura no le podía ver, a cuando tenía que esforzarse más de lo que su alma le permitía para poder llegar a algún lado pero la clara diferencia era que… Ahora ya no tenía tanta pasión, ni tantas ganas de luchar, porque cuando la vida te da la espalda tantas veces, es cuando decides dale tú la espalda a la vida..

Esa noche parecía no tener fin, así que Lee se levantó del sofá y tomó un vaso de whisky, se fue a la cama intentando no pensar más, al día siguiente tenía una reunión importante pues parecía ser que un colectivo de ninjas , imitando al antiguo y destruido Akatsuki, se estaban organizando para atentar contra distintas regiones del país.

A la mañana siguiente en el despacho del Hokage eran más de 20 personas, entre ellas estaba Sakura, algo que a Lee aún no se le hacía fácil de digerir a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Así pues al salir de la reunión, Lee se fue directo a casa, se preparó unos espaguetis cocidos que le quedaron muy duros y leyó un rato para alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza, algo que no consiguió pues tenía en mente aquella mañana en la que Sakura estaba gordísima y le decía a su barriga "solo te queda un mes ahí dentro pequeño, tengo unas ganas de verte la carita increíbles", esa noche saldría en busca de compañía, aunque fuese sólo para no sentir una vez tras otra el peso de la soledad en sus hombros y la sombra de Sakura en cada esquina.

Una vez en la calle Lee decidió entrar en un local nuevo, alejarse de los amigos de siempre, con la curiosidad que fue a entrar en un local de bailarinas exóticas. Los divanes eran de terciopelo, había cortinas en todos los lados por si no querías ser visto y en las mesas servían champan de calidad o buen vino, Lee se dio cuenta de que quizás el local se excedía de sus posibilidades y cuando iba a irse de golpe Salió una chica al escenario. No es que le llamara la atención por la belleza, que la tenía, ni por su largo y sensual cabello rubio, sin ir más lejos fue tan sólo porque era Ino. Por ese motivo Lee iba a irse, pero en ese motivo Ino le vio y le giñó un ojo para hacerle entender que prefería que se quedase.

Al terminar su número, Ino se sentó al lado de Lee.

-Hola, no esperaba que nadie me fuese a verme en las pocas noches que vengo aquí pero me has visto y prefiero hablar esto contigo.- Ino fue muy directa.- Trabajo aquí algunas noches, cuando las chicas tenían que venir y fallan, adoro bailar y que todos me miren, y es más saco el doble en una noche que con ninguna misión ninja. Así que te pido discreción, pues no me gustaría que todo el mundo se enterara, ya sabes que konoha no deja de ser un pueblo y luego todo son habladurías.

-No, no, por mi puedes estar tranquila, es más solo me he quedado por que sospechaba que querías decirme esto.-dijo Lee relajado, pues ya había bebido un poco a pesar de que aún no se le notaban los efectos.

- Si la verdad, me quedo más tranquila. ¿Pero tú que haces por aquí? ¿No tienes una misión importante de la que encargarte? Todo el mundo habla de los que habéis sido elegidos…-contestó un poco indignada por no haber sido elegida.

-Lo cierto es que de momento solo se hacen conjeturas, tácticas de ataque e investigaciones de las que se encarga Shikamaru, hasta que no entremos en el cuerpo a cuerpo a mí me atañe más bien poco…

-Bueno te voy a dejar aquí que me he de ir a casa, pide lo que quieras y a la chica que quieras hablaré con el jefe y siempre que quieras tendrás un precio especial por ser tan amable.- dijo Ino y se fue con su perfume a flores igual que como había venido.- adiós Lee.

Al rato una bailarina vestida solo con un corsé ámbar, con un liguero negro y un pequeño tanga se acercó a un Lee bastante borracho que debería irse a casa.

-Pequeño, si me prometes que no bebes más me quedare aquí contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Ino me ha pedido que cuide de ti, así que no vas a probar una gota más de alcohol esta noche ¿verdad? – dijo la bailarina de ojos oscuros, la que en realidad había sido pagada por Ino para que no dejase a Lee hacer muchas locuras de las que podría arrpentirse.

-Está bien, está bien pero no quiero que bailes, me conformo con que me escuches.-dijo Lee intentado vocalizar correctamente. La bailarina asintió con la cabeza, se sentó encima de Lee de forma provocativa y le miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿sabes por qué me ahogo en un vaso? La gente normal se ahoga en ríos o lagos sí, pero yo me ahogo en un vaso de whisky cada noche, y es por culpa de una vida mísera, aquí donde me ves soy un jounin licenciado, un genio que sin ningún dominio esencial del chakra ha conseguido llegar lejos , pero me veo aquí atrapado por culpa de una mujer y de la desdicha… si mi mujer estaba embarazada íbamos a tener un bonito bebe, pero el bebe nunca llegó a llorar , nunca me había sentido tan feliz como el dia que llevé a mi chica al hospital por que había roto aguas y sin embargo…sin embargo el bebe no llego a respirar en este mundo, un bebe precioso que nació desprovisto de vida… y al principio es muy duro, como un golpe seco en la espalda que duele, pero cuando se calma es peor, porque no es un dolor constante si no latente que te va devorado por dentro día a día… y por eso yo me ahogo en un vaso cada noche.

Lee estuvo hablando hasta la hora de cerrar el local, y la chica pensado en que Ino, que no solía tener buen carácter, la mataría si no le vigilaba bien se lo llevó hasta a su camerino para luego acompañarlo a casa.

En el camerino mientras la chica se cambiaba de ropa sin ninguna vergüenza Lee empezó a fijarse en ella más, pues el efecto del alcohol había disminuido mucho. Su pelo era largo y lacio de color rosado le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos de un oscuro casi sobrenatural se veían resaltados con unos labios carnosos, el cuerpo de la chica era impresionante con un busto lleno con forma redondeada y unas caderas grandes que acentuaban una cintura casi de avispa, Lee se excitó ligeramente pero el alcohol gracias a dios disimuló bien ese sentimiento.

-Vamos venga te acompaño a casa, te acompaño.-Dijo la chica, Lee intento disuadirla pero no hubo manera. Cuando aún no habían llegado al edificio de Lee las tripas de aquella muchacha rugieron.

-¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres cerca de aquí hay un sitio abierto toda la noche donde sirven Fideos para llevar, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comprarte unos.-dijo Lee sin pensar.

-Está bien.. Aun que si no se pueden comer allí… se enfriaran antes de que llegue a mi casa la verdad.- dijo la chica.- Me dejarás subir a tu casa si o si a comérmelos.

-Que descaro! – bromeó Lee.- está bien yo creo que también me pediré unos.

Compraron los fideos y subieron a casa de Lee.

-oh que piso tan mono para un hombre soltero.-dijo la chica.- Por cierto ya que he subido a tu casa te daré mi nombre, es Hotaru.

-Bueno Hotaru yo soy Lee y soy un hombre un poco mierdas así que si te olvidas de mi te haces un favor, quiero que me disculpes por el numerito de hoy, además una bailarina tan guapa y ni siquiera le he pedido un baile- Lee se sentía un poco avergonzado después de todo.

-bueno Lee, yo no creo que seas un poco mierda, y lo del baile se puede arreglar- la chica se mordió el labio despacio, pues sentía atraída por el hombre de redondos ojos que tenía enfrente y no dudaba en que el por ella también. – siéntate, sin música será un poco raro, pero… - la chica empezó a contonearse alrededor de Lee, sinuosamente se iba acercando a él, finalmente la chica se sentó sobre Lee y poso su cabeza a medio centímetro de él. En ese momento justo los brazos de Lee rodearon a la chica, con una mano sostenía la cabeza de esta mientras la recostaba para atrás dándole un beso apasionado, el encima desabrochó la camisa de ella despacio, mientras ella mordía su cuello y ardía en deseos de arrancarle la camiseta. Ella lo empujó, le gustaba llevar el ritmo así que le quitó la camiseta y empezó a besarle el pecho, su boca descendía poco a poco del pecho hasta el cierre de los pantalones que, Lee abrió para ella. Ella sin perder pausa bajó sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, el pene erecto le excitó, sus pezones se pusieron erectos y se podía apreciar a través del sujetador que Lee desabrochó y quitó con habilidad. Entonces ella bajó de nuevo hasta la entrepierna de él y puso el pene de Lee en su boca , que a ella le deleitaba hasta que él le dijo que parara o se correría sin tener oportunidad de que el tomara el mando, aun así ella no le dejó gobernar la guerra de cama, se puso sobre el introduciendo su pene dentro de ella , sus pechos de gran tamaño botaban al uniso de sus caderas pero entonces el la agarró por la escuálida cintura empujándola hacia atrás y sin sacar su pene de la vagina empezó a empujar, la vagina de ella no dejaba de dar contracciones fuertes y ella gemía sin poder evitarlo finalmente ella gritó estrepitosamente ante en orgasmo , a pesar ello Lee no paró y otro orgasmo sobrevino a la chica , finalmente Lee se corrió, y ella noto como el pene de él se hinchaba al expulsar el semen, finalmente él se quedó recostado sobre ella y ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, desprovistos de ropa .


	2. Capítulo dos: El mundo es injusto

A la mañana siguiente Lee se despertó antes que Hotaru, descubriendo que los fideos se quedaron fríos. Lee tapó a la chica con una sábana fina y preparo comida para dos, pues ya era tarde y los fideos estaban asquerosos.

Hotaru se despertó, se envolvió en la sabana sin vestirse y fue a la cocina encontrando la mesa provista de ensaladas con tofu y langostinos rebozados. Lee salió de su cuarto con el pelo mojado tras una ducha y se sentó a la mesa.

-Al final los fideos se enfriaron, siéntate a comer y luego te vas si quieres pero llevas más de 14 horas sin comer.-dijo Lee amistoso. Hotaru se sentó a comer.

-Espero que lo de anoche no significara nada para ti ya sabes eres atractiva pero no creo que esté ni de lejos listo para una relación...- a Lee se le daba mal decir estas cosas.

-Si, si, lo se Lee, soy bailarina exótica, y aun que fantaseo con el amor no espero encontrarlo entre los clientes, a veces el sexo solo es sexo.- contestó la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos. Lee se sentía muy incómodo en estas situaciones por eso le gustaba más cuando podía ir a la casa de la chica y luego huir por la ventana sin despertarla. Aun así cambió de tema y la comida se hizo amena, al terminar Hotaru se fue y Lee volvió a quedarse solo pensando en que quizás un buen comienzo para olvidar fuese pedirle salir a alguna chica bonita, pero francamente no tenía mucha fé en ello, y le parecía absurdo correr detrás de Hotaru para pedirle una cita en la que no tendría nada nuevo que contarle, ni ninguna aportación interesante, solo era un hombre con ganas de amar pero que era incapaz de amarse a sí mismo ya , quizás por eso su relación con Sakura no funcionó…

La mente de Lee retrocedió tiempo atrás, cuando vieron al niño muerto y Sakura se quedó anonadada, no parecía enfadada ni siquiera lloró… Cuando volvieron a casa del hospital cuatro días más tarde Sakura se encerró en la habitación, Lee intentaba animarla, pero francamente sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, soñaba con enseñarle a ese niño tantas cosas... Incluso le apetecía cambiarle los pañales y regañarlo aguantándose la risa porque había pinturrajeado los vestidos de Sakura… Ciertamente solo le apetecía meterse en la cama y desaparecer igual que hacia Sakura, pero tenía que intentar volver a la normalidad, conseguir que el barco no se hundiera, conseguir que la vida entre él y Sakura no se fuese a tomar por culo a pesar de lo sucedido. Pareció ser que ni toda la voluntad de Lee era suficiente para salvar a Sakura de su incertidumbre, de su odio y de su ira. Francamente ya daba igual…

Lee hizo la colada y subió al terrado del edificio a tener la ropa, allí se encontró con Naruto que "tendía" la ropa, cuando en realidad había subido para poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos pues desde que se dedicaba a entrenar pequeños genins estos no le dejaban en paz.

-Hola Lee, ayer no te vi por donde siempre ¿dónde estuviste? – Naruto miraba a Lee con curiosidad.- Que he visto salir a una chica de tu casa que buffff como estaba! Y esas no se consiguen en la biblioteca.

-estuve por donde siempre, lo que me apetecía estar solo y eso, que si no te las llevas tu todas las mujeres guapas- dijo Lee . Era una absurdez porque a la que se sabía que eran ninjas todas las chicas se les tiraban encima, pues corría una leyenda urbana que el sexo con los shinobis era mucho más placentero de lo que se podía imaginar.

- pues si que te lo montaste bien! Al final shikamaru y yo solo dimos cuatro vueltas por ahí tomamos unas cervezas y nos volvimos… según el es que no le apetecía ligar… yo creo que es que está encaprichado con esa kunoichi de la villa de la arena… y no sé qué le ve la verdad.- Naruto a veces podía llegar a ser irritante.

-Eso solo lo dices por que no te acuerdas lo pesado que tú estabas con Hinata… que la pobre cuando se marchó al país del Hierro tuvo que pedirte que no la siguieras.- Lee se reía así de Naruto, porque en la adolescencia Hinata siempre le había seguido y con el tiempo fue al revés, Naruto seguía a una Hinata que se había echo muy fuerte e independiente.

-Eso es otra cosa… además quien eres tú para hablar señor que mataría a un simple herrero porque sale con su ex mujer, y no es coherente con el mismo cuando después de dos años aun no la ha olvidado…- Naruto dijo molesto por que no había superado aún que Hinata se fuese.

-Tio, creo que ahí te has pasado.- Lee término de tender la ropa y se fue sin decir nada mientras Naruto se quedó allí sentado sintiéndose fatal por haber metido tanto la pata.

Después de eso Lee se sentó en su sofá, quizás Naruto tenía razón ni era el más indicado para hablar, ni estaba siendo muy inteligente al lamerse las heridas continuamente sin intentar mejorar, pero necesitaba tiempo… A los pocos minutos llamaron al timbre, era Naruto.

-Perdona Lee, tienes razón me he pasado…- dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza.- pero sabes lo susceptible que me pongo cuando hablamos de Hinata…

-No sí creo que tienes razón soy un poco imbécil por seguir pensando en ella desde la infancia hasta a día de hoy- dijo Lee poniendo una mueca amarga.

- Na, para redimirme te invito a unas copas esta noche y vamos al bar ese de moda que abrieron hace poco, no invitare a alguien más será la noche de Lee y Naruto ¿ok?- Naruto dijo eso y sin respuesta alguna marchó para su piso dando por hecho que Lee quería salir de fiesta. Lee indiferente cerró la puerta, y se puso su película de Bruce Lee favorita, que le recordaba a su Gai sensei, fingiendo que el mundo no existía.

Erán ya las once y media cuando Lee pensó que Naruto no iba a aparecer, llamaron al timbre, el señor será una noche para nosotros dos llegaba con una chica rubia de ojos claros y muy delgada de un brazo y en el otro una morena exuberante.

-Vámonos Lee.-dijo Naruto y le presento a las chicas con las que iba.- Esta es Rina y esta es Aiko.

Rina, la rubia delgada se le pegó como una fangirl al brazo y no le soltaba. Ademas a Lee le parecía , intentando no ser exageradamente despectivo, tonta del culo pues su tema de conversación se limitaba a todas las prácticas sexuales que había realizado en su vida, cuando volvían a casa Aiko y Naruto iban bastante adelante y Lee con la rubia pegada cual lapa vió a ino sentada en un bordillo de la calle céntrica.

-Rina, ¿te ha contado Naruto que es un poderoso Shinobi?- Lee dijo eso en pos de deshacerse de ella.

-oh sí! Nooo, no nos lo ha dicho a ninguna! Voy a decírselo a Aiko.- y se fue corriendo para adelante olvidando a Lee, que se fue a sentar al lado de Ino.

-Hola- dijo Lee educadamente una vez sentado.

-ah eres tú… Hola.- Ino estaba muy apagada, iba muy arreglada y llevaba un maquillaje sublime.- aléjate de mí o te traeré mal fario.

- ¿de verás crees que puedo tener más mala suerte?- Lee se reía irónicamente.- ¿quieres contarme que te ha pasado?

-Pues… no, prefiero si vamos a tomar algo y me olvido.- dijo Ino con una voz hastiada.

A la mañana siguiente Lee despertó en su cama con imágenes difusas en su mente de la inmensa borrachera que Ino y él se pegaron, recordaba incluso vagas imágenes de ellos dos como adolescentes parándose en medio de la calle a besarse, eso le trastocó y al girarse en la cama para dormir un poco otra vez vio a Ino, dormida a su lado sin ropa. Se sobresaltó tanto que no pudo evitar romper el sueño de su compañera de cama.

-¿do..dónde estoy?- dijo Ino al abrir los ojos y reconocer una habitación ajena a la suya. Lee totalmente sonrojado, en parte por el desconcierto de la situación y en parte por estar desnudo delante de una compañera de colegio, no contestó.- Lee ¿qué pasó ayer? Solo tengo imágenes difusas después de entrar en el bar ese donde nos invitaron a varios chupitos de Tequila…

El desconcierto de Ino no era menor que el de Lee.

-¿Y tú que hago sin ropa? ¡Serás pervertido!- Ino se cubrió entera con la manta dejando a Lee en paños menores.

-Eh! No me trates así me acuerdo de lo mismo que tu o menos, así que no me tortures.- Gritó Lee ligeramente traumatizado y sin saber que pensar.- creo que bebimos demasiado…

-No me digas chico listo!- Ino parecía enojada.

-Me iré al comedor, si y mientras tú te vistes o te duchas o no se… avísame cuando estés.- Lee se puso unas bermudas y se marchó al comedor tal y como había dicho.

Ino se levantó enseguida sin sabana ni nada y se asomó al comedor.

-Lee perdona por gritarte, es que me despierto de muy mal humor… y más con resaca.- Ino sonrió encantadoramente y huyó a la ducha dónde estuvo más de media hora. Cuando por fin salió se dirigió a Lee.

-Sabes, en verdad gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche, estaba mal… había tenido una cita con un tipo y me dejó tirada cuando se enteró que trabajaba en el club de bailarinas exóticas.. Estaba bastante triste… y…

-¿Pero? No comprendo… tu trabajas ahí por qué quieres ¿no?- dijo Lee confundido.- Es decir te gusta estar ahí es tu elección quien no la respete no debería importarte…

-Ya Lee, en verdad te mentí… -Ino bajó la cabeza y continuó mirando al suelo.-La verdad es que trabajo ahí porque no soy tan buena kunoichi como siempre he dicho... Apenas me dan misiones y bueno al final tendré que admitir que Sakura siempre fue mejor que yo en todo…

- Vaya , bueno de todos modos lo que tu elijas es lo importante y un tipo que te desprestigie por ello es basura, lo afirmo firmemente Ino, eres preciosa y puedes conseguir lo que te propongas. Y mereces a un hombre mejor eso desde luego.-Lee se sentía un poco decepcionado con el mismo, podía animar a la chica a que entrenase y se hiciese mejor pero el llevaba mucho sin hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé… pero es triste ¿sabes? Cuando tenga hijos que les diré "mamá y papá se conocieron en un club de bailarinas exóticas.., ¡Que romántico! – Ino se puso a llorar. Lee la abrazó sistemáticamente, le recordó a cuando Sakura lloraba sentada en ese sofá horas y horas tras lo del bebé.

-Se me da fatal animar a las personas pero… y si cuando tienes un hijo simplemente ve que la persona que está a tu lado te quiere tal y como tú eres indiferentemente del trabajo que hagas, de lo que peses, o de lo buena kunoichi que seas.-Lee miró al techo.- Yo creo que eso es lo más importante y no conocerse en una misión complicada siendo ninjas , que están más preocupados de entrenar que de cuidar de ellos…

-supongo…- Ino fingió una sonrisa.- Perdona que te torture... .Debes tener lo tuyo con lo que pasaste... se dice por ahí que no levantas cabeza…

-Lo cierto es que da igual… ice lo que pude, cuando Sakura volvió a casa del hospital cuidé de ella como nunca y lo único que más recuerdo de esa época fue el día que cogió las maletas y se fue dejándome una nota que decía "no me busques ni intentes hablar conmigo, esto no va a ningún lado ya no puedo soportarlo más, me voy."-Una lagrima cayó de los ojos de Lee.- En el fondo es imposible que ya esté realmente enamorado de ella, solo anhelo un recuerdo feliz…

-Vaya dos eh!- Ino se rió, se sentía defraudada por el mundo que no era justo ni con ella ni con Lee.- me voy a marchar, ya nos veremos ¿de acuerdo?

Ino le beso la mejilla, cogió su bolso y se fue sin más.


	3. Capítulo 3: vientos de cambio

Los días de Lee pasaron rápido, como las lluvias de verano que las esperas ansioso a ver si así las temperaturas bajan pero llegan y se van sin cambiar nada de nada, hasta que por fin llego el día clave en el que la misión tendría lugar.

Eran tres grupos, que se organizaban con grupos reunidos de seis personas, En el primer grupo estaban los ninjas con chakras de tipo sensor y que no llevaban chunnins con ellos y en el segundo se encontraba Lee, Neji y Sakura con tres chunnins que destacaban especialmente de un control del chakra. Y en el tercero se encontraba especialmente Tenten y Choji entre otros.

Lo cierto es que a Lee le molestó que le pusieran con Sakura en vez de con Tenten, pues Sakura desconocía bastante el temperamento egoísta que algunas veces tenia Neji mientras que Tenten lo concia a la perfección y sabia manipularle retorcidamente para que no fuese tan individualista, pero de todos modos no se quejó, pues sabía que de hacerlo lo más seguro seria que todos pensaran que no quería estar con Sakura por su pasado juntos.

De todos modos el modus operandi a pesar de todo terminó siendo un poco chapuza... El plan en si era el grupo uno se infiltrase en la base y cuando el grupo tres y dos atacasen desde fuera, el grupo uno se encargaría de destruir a los dirigentes del nuevo crimen organizado que había aparecido. Ciertamente se notaba que Shikamaru estaba distraído pues a Lee le parecía que hasta un mono sordo y ciego hubiese podido idear eso y en menos tiempo, Aun así se tenían que ceñir al plan.

El rumbo ya hacia el lugar oculto de la organización Neji empezó a quejarse y hablar de forma despectiva sobre el plan.

-Quieren ninjas con chakras tipo sensor y no piensan en que con Byakugan me seria a mi más fácil infiltrarme que a esos cretinos…- Parecía realmente enfadado. Lee se temía lo peor pero por el momento parecía que se controlaba.

-Vamos Neji el plan de Shikamaru hacia estricto que nos quedáramos fuera esperando, pues seremos más efectivos como maniobra de distracción y así ellos tendrán mayor oportunidad de infiltrase y erradicar de raíz al grupo.- dijo Sakura intentando que se relajase. A pesar de todo Neji no intento comprenderlo- lo que le pasa a Shikamaru es que está demasiado distraído con esa chica de la villa de la arena, no se tarda tanto en idear un plan, además ¿Por qué no está aquí para ayudar?- . Los chunnins que los acompañaban estaba ligeramente asustados ya que a pesar de tratar a Sakura como sensei ella siempre intentaba ser paciente con ellos y no estaban acostumbrados a que un superior se comportase de ese modo ante el modus operandi de una misión.

En el momento del ataque frontal de los grupos dos y tres fue ligeramente más complejo de lo que se esperaba, pues resultaron tener muchos más reclutas de lo calculado, así que evidentemente la ofensiva que se ofrecía desde el bando de konoha se hizo pobre con lo cual no fue muy útil cuando Neji en un ataque de estupidez decidió entrar en la cueva que albergaba la entrada a la base del grupo organizado dejando al grupo dos desprovisto de un shinobi experimentado.

Ciertamente en uno de esos instantes Lee fue atacado de un modo duro perdiendo la consciencia. Al Despertar al poco rato entre el perfume de Sakura se quedó ligeramente traumatizado, pues no dejaba de pensar en Ino. Sakura como kunochi sanadora estaba examinándolo con mucha preocupación y eso perturbó aún más a Lee.

-Sakura traemos un par de heridos ¿más puedes atenderlos?- Dijo un tipo que entraba a la pequeña tienda habilitada como enfermería/hospital.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que Lee despierte, pues si no lo hace podría quedar perdido para siempre encerado en su cabeza Ichirou encárgate tu pro favor.- dijo Sakura con voz tensa.

-Pero Sakura si tú me odias.. Atiende a esa gente.-Dijo Lee entre abriendo los ojos y con voz pastosa. Sakura abrazó a Lee y se puso a llorar.

-Menos al que estas bien.-Lee estaba estupefacto.- No te odio, nunca te he odiado imbécil.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no querías que te llamara ni arreglar nada Saku-chan?- Lee se sentía imbécil que en una conversación tan importante pensando en Ino.

-No era eso Lee… solo que me sentía incapaz de continuar…-Sakura dejo de rodearlo con los brazos y le tomó la mano.- yo… no podía simplemente, no te odiaba solo era que tenía que empezar de nuevo…

-entonces ¿amigos de nuevo?- Lee sonrió con media boca pues estaba aún muy dolorido.

-Claro Imbécil, tengo que presentarte a mi novio si crees que estás preparado para ello.- Sakura sonrió.- Sois muy parecidos y creo que os llevareis muy bien.

-ya veremos Sakura no te adelantes tanto, aun no estoy listo para un trio.- Dijo Lee riéndose, Sakura también rió.

-Iré a atender a los nuevos heridos, si te sientes mal o cualquier cosa pega un grito.- dijo Sakura y le giñó un ojo.

La misión, a pesar de los imprevistos, terminó siendo un éxito. Por suerte de unos compañeros leales Neji no fue penalizado, aún que Lee a día de hoy aún se pregunta si eso fue lo correcto, sin embargo él era bastante feliz pues ya no tenía esa sensación de que Sakura le culpase por lo malo sucedido.

Al poco tiempo que Lee salió del hospital Naruto fue a verlo a su casa para verle y de paso disfrutar de un partido de beisbol en la televisión.

Lee con una vieja camiseta de los sex pistols y unos bermudas desgastas abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Naruto.- dijo Lee. Naruto entró con una red de unas 5 cervezas y las puso en la nevera.

-¿Cómo vas? – Dijo Naruto mirándoselo.- Pareces estar bien.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá y Lee se estiró en lo que quedaba, Al cabo de un rato el beisbol se les hacia aburrido así que Naruto sacó una bolsita de plástico con hierba seca dentro.

-¿qué es eso Naruto? No irás a fumar marihuana en mi casa ¿no?- dijo Lee absolutamente traumatizado.

- vamos Lee esto es absolutamente natural, si te fumas uno al mes no pasa nada, lo malo es engancharse y eso a mí no me pasa,¡ pruébalo! – Dijo Naruto mientras liaba un pequeño porro.- es como la cerveza si tomas mucha es mala, pero si sabes mantener un control no lo es tanto.

-Está bien, está bien pero nunca más ¡eh!- Terminó Lee a regañadientes.

Al final Lee terminó probando alguna calada, y cuando estaban bastante colocados Lee y Naruto empezaron a hablar por los codos.

-Y que dices, ¿que Sakura se pasó todo el rato hablando contigo cuando te hirieron?- Naruto ponía cara de alucinado.

-Sí, y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que yo no dejaba de pensar en Ino, condenada Ino.- Lee empezó a reírse por que sí.

-¿Ino Yamanaka? ¿Dices la princesa de Konoha?- Naruto ponía una mueca extraña, pues aun que intentaba hablar enserio era incapaz por los efectos de la droga.- ¡pero si es una estirada y una vanidosa!

-sí, pero el caso es que me acosté con ella una noche borrachísimo y desde entonces no sé por qué tengo tres imágenes suyas grabadas en mi cabeza… - Lee se aguantaba la risa.- además hace unos Striptease impresionantes.

-¿Striptease? ¿Qué te acostaste con ella? ¿Cuándo? ¡Tienes que explicármelo todo!- dijo Naruto del mismo modo que una maruja haría y entonces se rió por como había sonado su voz.

-No puedo tio!- Dijo lee con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Apenas me acuerdo de algo!

-Pues que sepas que la noche que me dejaste solo con aquellas dos chicas utilicé mis clones de sombras para tener sexo con ellas.- dijo Naruto muy serio. Lee empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-No debes hacer eso imbécil, puedes empezar a sangrar por todas partes y más con lo borracho que ibas.- dijo Lee riéndose y en ese justo instante se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda.- ¡eh!¡ Esa fue la noche que me acosté con Ino!

-¡ya pero tú no usaste tus técnicas eh!- dijo Naruto burlándose de Lee pues no era capaz de luchar con chakras.

- ¡Pero yo puedo abrir puertas!- grito Lee en una estrepitosa carcajada. Naruto se levantó, se acercó a la puerta de la puerta de la cocina y mientras giraba el pomo giro.

-YO TAMBIEN!- Y ambos se rieron más. Ambos dos siguieron riéndose diciendo cosas inconexas, y explicando anécdotas absurdos que no tenían nada que ver durante largo rato hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Naruto ya se había ido, Lee buscó en el listín telefónico de konoha a Ino Yamanaka, cuando encontró su teléfono se puso nervioso. Tenía su teléfono y quería llamarla, pero que iba a decirle "quiero saber cómo estas" eso era seco y simple en verdad lo que quería era decirle que quería verla y olerla de nuevo e incluso hasta recibir un manotazo de ella… Definitivamente sin darse rodeos llamo, pero para su desgracia saltó el contestador, cosa la cual dificultaba la charla improvisada.

-Hola, Soy Lee lo cierto es que me preguntaba como estabas y no se… te dejo mi número y si quieres nos vemos o lo que sea...-Lee se ponía nervioso y colgó el teléfono, realmente le gustaba Ino o no sabía que pasaba por su retorcida cabeza, ya habían pasado cuatro meses y medio desde que se fue por la puerta con un "ya nos veremos" y el seguía inquieto esperando que volviese a aparecer con su sonrisilla dulce y su mirada cruel.

A las dos semanas de no recibir noticia alguna de Ino, Lee decidió volver al local de bailarinas exóticas a ver si la encontraba.

Una vez se acercó a la barra y le preguntó a una camarera acerca de Ino, y esta no estaba pero que podía encontrar a Hotaru. Curiosamente todo el mundo recordaba a Lee en el local por que Hotaru había hablado del sexo con él, cosa que le traumatizaba un poco y el prefería que Ino no supiera eso.

Hotaru se acercó a él con su escasa indumentaria de vestimenta, definitivamente esa mujer tenía un cuerpo precioso.

-Hola Lee- La chica se humedeció los labios.- si preguntas por Ino hace unas semanas que se fue , dijo que no volvería, así que no creo que la encuentres , eso si mi turno termina en media hora.

-está bien si te apetece podemos ir a cenar.- dijo Lee inocentemente pues en verdad el solo quería preguntarle si sabía dónde podía encontrar a Ino o si había dejado alguna dirección.

Más tarde en un restaurante algo caro escogido por la chica, Hotaru y Lee estaban sentados el uno frente al otro.

-Mira Lee, sé que dijiste que no estabas preparado para relaciones pero me gustaría verte más, no se eres... No sé, me gustas…-Hotaru estaba sonrojada y parecía mentira que una chica así creyese que podía perder.

-Hotaru eres muy bonita pero…- Lee intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿A ti qué te pasa? No sé es que creo que podríamos intentarlo, no es definitivo eso lo sé, pero quizás si salir por ahí...-Hotaru bajó la mirada- Oh claro, es por mi trabajo ¿no?

-No, no, no, en absoluto no es eso solo es que yo no estoy preparado para nada serio y quiero que te atengas a las condiciones.-Lee estaba muy serio, en verdad estaba muy enfadado con Ino.- Ahora mismo solo existe una mujer con la que tendría una relación estable, al parecer a ella le importo un pimiento, así que si quieres podemos salir, pero no te prometo ser el príncipe azul que esperas solo quiero que sepas eso.

-Está bien... Comprendo.-Hotaru le miro a los ojos.- Tengamos esa relación no seria que crees que si podías llevar a modo de prueba.

Y así Lee a pesar de estar extrañamente colgado de Ino, accedió en un arrebato de enfado con ella mantener una relación poco seria con Hotaru.


	4. Capítulo 4: El primer paso al exito

Los días pasaban sin más mientras Hotaru, aun a sabiendas de que Lee no la amaba se metía más y más en su vida, llevándose ropa a casa de Lee y dejándola en el vació armario que antes ocupaba las cosas de Sakura, Lee no le decía nada en absoluto, simplemente le dejaba hacer, su hastío personal hacia el mismo no le dejaba tan siquiera pensar con claridad, poco a poco la vida con Hotaru se hacía un infierno y discutían por todo.

Un día salieron por ahí y a Lee le pareció ver a una Ino muy gorda a lo lejos, pero luego pensó que Ino nunca ganaría tanto peso, era la princesa de Konoha e incluso ¡aconsejaba a Choji que adelgazara! Le resultó imposible creer que era ella y pensó que se habría confundido o sería un familiar lejano de ella.

Entre eso un día Hotaru encontró un armario en la habitación de objetos de entrenamiento de Lee todos los objetos que Sakura y el habían comprado para él bebe junto con todas las fotos de Sakura y el, y fue a hablar con Lee.

-Lee he encontrado todo esto y más en tu cuarto de entrenamiento.- Estaba seria, probablemente pensaba que aún estaba enamorado de Sakura.- ¿es que nunca vas a intentar superar lo que sientes por ella? ¿Es que nunca vas a tirar todo esto que no te sirve?

- Las fotos de Sakura no las voy a tirar, simplemente porque forma parte de mi pasado Hotaru.-Lee estaba agobiado de cómo poco a poco Hotaru se infiltraba en su vida intentando cambiar todo cuanto a él le rodeaba.- no estoy enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo, sólo sé que es importante para mi recordar que fuimos porque es una persona a la que aprecio mucho, y en relación a los objetos de bebé a ti no tiene que importarte que guardo y que no en mi casa.

-Ya veo que contigo no se puede hablar, asi que ya lo hablaremos más adelante cuando estés dispuesto.- Hotaru dijo eso y se fue muy enfadada, pero Lee no comprendía como se comportaba.

A los pocos días Hotaru llamó llorando al teléfono.

-Lee lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, creo que me he pasado.- Su voz titubeaba constantemente.- Podemos ir a cenar juntos por ahí y hablarlo.

Lee se sentía abstraído, ausente y cansado, tenía claro que esa relación se iba al traste porque nunca fue nada sólido y no comprendía como parecía ser que Hotaru se agarrara a ella como si no existiera nada más.

Esa noche en el restaurante favorito de Hotaru iba ataviada con un vestido rojo ajustado, con las uñas perfectamente pintadas y los labios de carmín. Al cruzar la sala todo el mundo la miraba, era la mujer más bonita de todo el restaurante, aún así Lee solo veía un cascaron hermoso pero vacío. Hotaru y él se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina, con una luz tenue y roja iluminándoles los rostros.

-Hotaru yo en verdad he venido..- Lee empezó a hablar más Hotaru le cortó en seco.

- No, ya se, lo siento pero perdona, no hice bien y..- El camero les sirvió el vino y esperaba para conocer el pedido.

-mm pediremos un poco más tarde por favor.- Dijo Lee y el camarero se alejó.- Mira Hotaru déjame terminar, yo creo que no vamos a ningún lado, solo discutimos, tú siempre estás enfadada, esto no es un cuento feliz, el sexo es genial y cuando estamos bien estoy muy cómodo pero no estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

- pues empecemos a hacerlas bien juntos.-Hotaru empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-No Hotaru, no puede ser, de verdad creo que tienes expectativas hacia mí que no voy a cumplir, porque en primer lugar por mucho afecto que te tengo no estoy enamorado de ti, y podría construir un mundo alrededor de ti pero sería como construir un castillo sin cimientos... Quería enamorarme de ti, de verdad, pero no puedo escoger ese tipo de cosas.- Lee bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable después de todo. Hotaru se puso muy seria.

- Está bien.- se levantó y le tiró la copa de vino por la cara.- ahí te ahogues en recuerdos.

Hotaru se fue por allí donde había venido dejándole la cara manchada de vino y su yukata de seda también. Francamente Lee se sentía fatal pero no iba a ir tras ella para alimentar su ego y sus esperanzas en él, prefería que pensara que era un monstruo a que se ilusionase con la vaga idea de que algún día la amaría como se merecía, y no era que el no quisiera amarla, era que no podía pues nadie elige a quien ama. En ese momento decidió llamar por teléfono a Naruto y que disfrutaran juntos de un respiro junto ya que Hotaru nunca soportaba la presencia de Naruto y hacía meses que no le veía.

-Oye Lee y ¿por qué hemos de comer en este restaurante tan snob?- Naruto que iba con su chándal habitual miraba a todo el mundo extrañado por los trajes que llevaban.- Yo prefiero ir a Ichiraku…

-Pero es que tenía ya echa la reserva y es un buen restaurante Naruto.- Lee sonrió.

-Oye.. y¿ por qué vas manchado de vino…?-Naruto le señalaba las distintas salpicaduras que llevaba en el yukata.

-Pues te he invitado para contártelo imbécil.- Lee movía la cabeza de un lado para otro sonriendo.- anda siéntate y pedimos algo que me muero de hambre.

Cuando estaban delante de una quiche de verduras y Lee ya le habia contado a Naruto lo de Hotaru , Naruto empezó a charlar.

-Sabes.- naruto se metió un trozo de Quiche en la boca.- el otro día vi a Ino, estaba muy gorda! Se ve que está embarazada.

Lee escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca instintivamente.

-QUEE?- Sus ojos estaban como platos.- ¿pero se ha casado? ¿de cuánto tiempo está? Hace unos 8 meses que nos acostamos e íbamos muy borrachos…

-Tranquilo, si fueses tú el padre te lo hubiese dicho ¿no? –Naruto que había recibido un trozo de berenjena en el ojo se lo quitaba delicadamente.- y no, no está casada, ni tiene novio por lo que dijo, aunque si comentó que deseaba que alguien estuviese con ella en ese momento, pero claro no sé si es que ha muerto alguien cercano a ella…. Aún la quieres para ti ¿eh!

-No es que la quiera para mi…-Lee bajo la mirada por que le daba verguenza.- es que es especial.. En realidad la quiero aunque no sea para mí y me gustaría ser yo quien la proteja con mis brazos…

Naruto le miró sonriendo.

-Quien lo iba a decir eh! Tú enamorado de Ino.-Naruto y Lee terminaron los postres y volvieron juntos a casa, una vez en la puerta.

-Naruto, te he echado de menos estos meses.- Lee le abrazó.- sin que esto te parezca muy homosexual… eres el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido.

-Lee no te pongas tonto o llorare.- Naruto que lo habia pasado muy mal tras la muerte de Sasuke intentaba no tener demasiados vínculos con la gente.- Menos mal que Hotaru se ha ido, porque yo también te echaba mucho de menos...

Se despidieron y Lee se metió en la cama. Era posible que su vida no fuese la más envidiable del mundo pero esa noche se sentía afortunado, afortunado de tener a Naruto, de amar a alguien aunque este no pareciese corresponderle, una buena amiga como era Sakura y un trabajo que le apasionaba. Y divagando entre sus pensamientos, aunque Ino no le amase daba igual, sin duda iba a volver a verla y a tratarla como solo una princesa merecía pues le gustase o no para el Ino era la persona a la que más quería proteger. Finalmente se durmió pensando en ella, en sus bonitos ojos, su dulce sonrisa y en su presumida voz.

Tras despertar , los únicos pensamientos que atravesaban su mente era encontrar a Ino, pero antes quería investigar, Si Estaba embarazada no quería irrumpir en su vida teniendo ella una pareja estable o algo así. En primer lugar Naruto dijo que ella añoraba a alguien y que parecía que fuese imposible que estuviese con ella así que la muerte de un allegado era una posibilidad. Lee decidió cotillear en los registros y ver quien había muerto recientemente.

Nada, tras horas investigando solo encontró la muerte de un gennin muy joven, y suponía que Ino no era una pervertida acosa críos, y varios hombres de avanzada edad por enfermedades varias y sinceramente tampoco le apetecía pensar que Ino perseguía ancianos. Cansado de ver hojas de papel una tras otra decidió volverse a casa y la llamó de nuevo. Se le quedó cara de tonto cuando al marcar el teléfono que supuestamente era de Ino solo consiguió contactar con un señor que había recibido el teléfono como regalo.

Lee se tiró en el sofá pensando en por que se hacía eso, buscar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado… a fin de cuentas estaba enamorado si, pero esas cosas se pasan tarde o temprano…ante tal incertidumbre decidió ir a la floristería de los padres de Ino.

Esa tarde al entrar en la floristería el olor a Narcisos resaltaba por encima de los demás, Lee recordó aquella temporada en el hospital después del primer intento a los exámenes Chunnin cuando Sakura le traía los narcisos de esa misma tienda. Pensar en aquella época le animó, con lo desesperanzado que estaba, la horrible operación a la que se sometió entre otras cosas… ais..

-Puedo ayudarte chico?- dijo una mujer de pelo cano en el mostrador sosteniendo un bebe de cabellos oscuros en los brazos.

-Pues.. Quería saber dónde podría encontrar a Ino.-Dijo Lee fijadose en el pequeño retoño.

-empezó a trabajar esta semana y no la encontrarás aquí por la tarde, sin embargo..-La mujer bajó la mirada, parecía avergonzada, el bebé se puso a llorar.- puedo darte su nueva dirección.

-Pues me ayudaría mucho, llevo buscándola desde hace un tiempo y no hay manera de dar con ella…-Lee se ruborizó tan sólo pensado que iba a volver a ver a Ino.

-Aquí tienes.-Le extendió un papel mientras mecía al pequeño.- Trabaja hasta tarde así que por favor no la molestes hasta por la mañana.

Lee salió de la tienda pensando que aquel pequeño niño, debia ser el hijo de Ino. Al mirar la dirección Lee se sorpendió, Ino vivía en una de las barriadas más pobres de aquella aldea… suponía que debía ser duro sin el trabajo de ninja, ni un buen negocio criar a un niño en aquella ciudad…

Sin duda a la mañana siguiente debía ir a verla a toda costa y sobretodo porque aquel niño de cabello tan oscuro se parecía peculiarmente a él, o esa paranoia tenia Lee después de verle.


	5. Capítulo 5: la noche estrellada

Pasaban los días y Lee no se sentía con el valor necesario para ir a ver a Ino, se atormentaba e intentaba no pensar auto castigándose y poniéndose entrenamientos cada vez más complejos y duros. Una de esas noches aún en el campo de entrenamiento se tendió en el suelo y miró las estrellas… Así se acordaba siempre de su Sensei, muerto en una misión pocos años atrás, Lee se avergonzó de sí mismo y en lo que se había convertido tras la muerte de Gai sensei…si el siguiese vivo… Lee se mordisqueó los labios aun tendido sobre el suelo.. Si su sensei siguiese vivió ya le había pegado un par de puñetazos bien dados y le hubiese dicho que fuese un hombre de una vez, que lloriquear como un niño pequeño nunca había sido digno de el discípulo al que el entrenó. Repentinamente tras esas frases Lee se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr hasta casa de Ino sin pensar en nada en concreto. Eran las 2 de la mañana, pero a él le daba igual, sin dilación llamó al timbre exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-Quien diablos eres y que quieres!- La voz de Ino vociferó por el interfono de mal humor.

-¡Ábreme! ¡Soy Lee y tenemos una conversación pendiente! – Los ojos de Lee llenos de fuego lucían la pasión que tenía cuando solo era un niño de 13 años y luchaba por hacerse un sitio entre los ninjas de konoha a pesar de su negado nivel de Gengutsu y Ninjutsu.

- claro que eres tu… en que estaba pensado preguntando… ¡Sólo tú llamarías a estas horas!- La voz de Ino hastiada tras un beeep y la puerta se abrió. Lee subió las escaleras a toda velocidad para que una Ino somnolienta y en un sexy camisón de seda le abriese la puerta.- te parece normal venir a estas horas ¿no?

-Perdona es que estaba entrenado y perdí la noción del tiempo y ahora no se ni qué hora es así que simplemente vine porque tenía que hacerlo.- Lee se puso muy serio.- No me gusta que vivas aquí.

-Ni a mi ¿pero qué esperas? Solo soy camarera, no aspiro a lujos.- Ino parecía resentida.- llego a la 1 del trabajo los días que mejor pintan, tengo un hijo que cuesta lo suyo de mantener, y encima me dices eso! Ja… que crecido te lo tienes por ser un jonin eh!

-no es eso Ino, pero... no soy tan tonto el crio es mío ¿a qué si?- Lee sonrió levemente.

-si siéntete orgulloso de una noche de borrachera –Ino le miraba aún peor.

-Ino me da igual como veas esto, me da igual hasta si no quieres estar conmigo pero déjame hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades si es así- Lee pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, pues la conversación ya era muy rara tras llevar casi un año sin verse.

-Pue si, es tu puñetero hijo.- Ino se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.- ¿Ahora quieres salvarnos?

-No te entiendo... Llevo intentando hablar contigo, verte desde esa noche- Lee tendió su brazo tomando el hombro de Ino.- No me odies por desparecer tú! Ya te he dicho que me hare cargo de lo que sea necesario, no seas tan orgullosa, te pagare al menos un lugar mejor donde vivir.. Aquí hay cucarachas…

-¿Por qué crees que desparecí?- Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Ino y lo miró con odio.- ¿Crees que nos acostamos por casualidad? ¡Tú el señor ohh Sakura esto Sakura lo otro… ¡ ! y claro luego Hotaru! Tenías que follarte a esa copia sexy de Sakura!

-eres una idiota orgullosa y vanidosa Ino.- Lee se acercó a ella que cada vez parecía más enfadada. Lee la abrazó y apartando las lágrimas de su mejillas.- Pequeña idiota…

-quítate de encima mío Lee!- Ino forcejeó ligeramente hasta que Lee en plena consciencia de poder llevarse una buena torta la besó, haciendo que el enfado de Ino quedara reducido al tamaño de una miga de pan.

-Quédate conmigo Ino.-Lee miraba ahora fijamente a ino sin despegar su cuerpo del de ella.-Quédate conmigo y haré que cada día de tu vida sea el mejor aunque tenga que matar por ello o incluso ser deshonesto, pero quédate conmigo.

Ino levantó ligeramente la cabeza lagrimeando y le beso en los labios, estremeciéndose en el placer de saber que era correspondida. Lo que empezó a ser un lento beso les empujó a un mar de pasión.

Lee se quitó la camiseta sudada lanzándoos al suelo mientras Ino sin parar de besarle le empujaba suavemente a la habitación y finalmente lo empujo sin reparos en la cama de matrimonio arrinconada en una pared para que cupiese una cuna grande al lado. Lee bajó los tirantes del camisón a Ino dejándola tan solo con un pequeño tanga de color negro y encajes violetas. Está se tiró encima suyo sin dilación besándola con fuerza mientras los dedos de él acariciaban los labios exteriores de la vagina. Se revolcaron por la cama hasta que Lee consiguió ponerse sobre ella quitándose las pesadas pesas de los tobillos y los pantalones ajustados movió la tira del tanga sobre la vagina de Ino y despacio introdujo su pene erecto. Ino absolutamente sofocada se mordía los labios para no gemir fuerte y despertar al pequeño que dormía en la cuna. Lee mordía ligeramente el cuello de Ino mientras la penetraba una vez tras otra, finalmente y por poco común que fuese ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos y abrazados como llevaban mucho tiempo deseando hacer...

Trascurrieron los días y las semanas, Ino y Lee vivían ahora en una casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardin donde las flores crecían hermosas y el pequeño Gai, tal y como Ino había decidido que se llamase el chiquillo sin consultar a Lee cosa que le hizo muy feliz, también así lo hacia dejando en los rostros de sus progenitores la luz de la felicidad.


End file.
